One step at a time
by AnGee4ever
Summary: "I'd rather have no friends than fake friends" Said Harry in a dark tone, but she leapt on top of him, crying, "I'm sorry! It'll be alright in the end, okay? And if its not alright...its not the end" Soon their dazzling eyes were locked together with a tense yet powerful atmosphere surrounding them...


Chapter 5- Work, party and heartbreaks…

**Hey guys this is the next chapter, I don't really know how to describe it and I've been kind of busy lately so I've been kind of rushing but I think it was quite good and am kind of happy so..plus its got a lot more drama then the other chapter so yeah...:) p.s I do not own anything and please reviews please... please :) xxxxxx enjoy xxx**

"Mel, thanks for saying that…if I had said that to any other person they wouldn't have the guts to say that, you really are a special friend "He said smiling a bit more and I hugged which made him smile even more when out of the blue he leaned in on me only a few inches away from my face…

Was he about to kiss me? No, no, no, no, no! He can't! Then as things got worse he put his warm hands on my hot, flushed cheek making it even hotter! Before I could even shout he said, "Mel, you've got a fly on your face." And with that he flicked my face.

"Oww! That really hurt Harry!" I said putting my hand to my cheek but all he did was do his annoying yet cute chuckle. I was somewhat relieved that he didn't kiss me but I felt a little upset. My chest ached and it felt like a whale had just been thrown on top of me. I tried to look happy but my face just couldn't smile, it was like smiling was something I've never heard or done, that's how I felt.

"By the way Mel, have you gotten Zayn a present yet for his birthday?"He said. As soon as he said that my brain suddenly felt all awake, with my posture now straight and my hand to my mouth with an alarmed face. "Oh no! I totally forgot! Oh shit!" The birthday party was tomorrow a surprise one that Zayn begged us to make for him; I guess it wasn't much of a surprise for him though.

"Well I just got him like a cool comb set for him, I would come help you shop tomorrow but I have to go to the studio…sorry, looks like you on your own kiddo,"He said giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Okay, but I have a shift at Café Bella tomorrow so I won't get a lot of time to get him something nice, so what should I do?"

"Um….Zayn has loads of nice things Mel, just think out of the box a bit, ya know? Maybe something not expensive, something he'll take to heart,"

"Thanks Harry, I'll try."

After we ended that conversation, he showed me all the 'cool' comics he had when he was a kid and some personal photos, then we played lots of old board game which I won and it was funny to see how he tried to cheat and wouldn't admit it. Though I did let him win on the last game and his smile was so upbeat, later on he was boasting about how it was all in the brain. Then it began to be quite late and we both went home.

Next morning, I woke up bright and early and got dressed into my baby blue Café Bella's uniform, it was quite cute, the skirt was short and flowy and the top was a tank top with the bright red words saying "Café Bella" and some pretty little white flats with a bow. But you had to have your hair up so I put my blond hair in a high ponytail.

When I got there I saw my annoying boss, Ethel. She had her Bright red wig in a huge disastrous bun with strands of hair coming out, huge fake eyelashes with one half on, half off, red lipstick scribbled over her mouth and that enormous disgusting black mole staring at me.

"Dorlin, you're late again." She said whilst chewing her gross black gum which I tried to avoid looking at. "No I'm not; I'm actually 10 minutes early." I said looking confused at her but instead of trying to argue back at me she did that irritating laugh that sounded like a tiger screaming in pain mixed with a goldfish, yes I know quite creative but I am not kidding that's exactly how she laughs.

"Well since your 'ere, help the new comer whilst I go do ma make up, ya know Mondays aren't the best for me." She said and thankfully she left but before I could ask her where the new comer was a girl appeared out from the kitchen looking lost and was wearing the exact same uniform as me.

She had dazzling blue eyes which were so incredible that stood out from her short and wavy platinum blond hair and had pale skin and rosy cheeks that looked beautiful with her fresh smile. When she saw me she her face was beaming, "Hello, I'm Perrie, Perrie Edwards" She said whilst shaking my hand, she had an accent and was not a Londoner I was guessing but she was extremely beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Melanie Adams, but you can call me Mel, your new here right?" I said smiling and she nodded.

"Yes, actually I'm from South Shields, but I came to London to fulfill my dreams as a singer and am in a girl group called Little Mix, though were not big or anything we just perform gigs and,…oh look at me go, I'm sorry I only just met you and I'm already gagging on about myself" She said looking rather embarrassed but we just giggled together, she seemed so nice.

"Let me show you around the Café, though I'm sure you'll never get lost around here."I said

So I showed her around the Café, with a few jokes about Ethel here and there and we seemed to be getting on so well. She talked more about her band, I could definitely tell she was extremely serious about music, then we talked more about me and I explained how I want to be a photographer when I'm older and she was such a good listener and was so supportive for someone who I had only just met. Then I told her about how I am neighbors with One Direction and obviously she seemed quite shocked but got over it later and could tell that I had to go through this with other people.

Unfortunately we had shifts to do and customers were flying in, hours later we got a break and sat at one of the tables just chatting. "Isn't young love so sweet?" Said Perrie who was sighing when she saw a girl and a boy holding hands outside. "Yeah sure is" I replied trying to smile when my love life was so complicated with the whole Harry crush thing.

"Don't laugh at me but I haven't had a boyfriend in 3 years, I've just been so busy with the band" Said Perrie, "You know sometimes you just want to have fun with your friends and stuff."

"I totally get how you feel, me and Harry are like best friends and have been friends for years but I feel as if I'm starting to you know, like-like him…I want to tell him but what happens if he'll never talk to me again? It's happened before, and were just so good friends but when were together I have this urge to be with him like a couple, like I want to hold hands with him, hug him, and even kiss him…"

"Aww! That's so cute Mel! But you can't keep lying to your feelings if you like him then you like him you have to tell the boy or he'll be with someone else and maybe he likes you too!" She said trying to be supportive.

"But Perrie, I know harry so well and he says he'll never be able to love anyone…and trust me he means it."

"Look, its best if he knows how you feel, because trust me Mel Adams you will regret it. You have to know if it's a crush or not and if it's not you need to gain the confidence and tell him, okay? It's now or never." She was so right though. It really was now or never. Did I really really like him? Yeah…I guess I do…

Suddenly I saw the clock and instantly stood up from my chair, "Hey Perrie are you busy tonight, me and the guys are throwing a surprise party for Zayn tonight and I think it would be great if you came, please, what do you say?" I said smiling.

"No, no I'm not busy at all!" She said grinning.

I gave her the details and everything and told her I would meet her there. Then when I got home I got changed as quick as I could, I was totally behind schedule. I put on a strapless plain black top with a lacy black skirt which was so pretty. I bought myself a couple weeks ago these fab Chloe Green silver shoes which were so expensive but totally worth. I didn't wear any accessories besides this handmade bracelet Zayn made for me for my birthday last year, but never wore it and he got offended so I thought I should at least wear it tonight. Then I curled my blond hair, making it look quite princessy but I didn't care it still looked nice and added little makeup to my eyes but a soft rose color for my lips. I realized I had a lot of time before I had to go, and forgot why, so I stood in front of the mirror practicing how to say I like Harry.

It went bad every single way, I just stuttered every time and messed up, I just had to hope that for tonight that I'll be able t see it, and with that I drove to the party.

An hour or so later just as I was about to arrive there, something popped into my head. The present. Damn it. What was I supposed to do now? I looked into my car for anything I could find, anything at all. Then I found my camera in the car and had a brilliant idea. Why don't I just be a photographer for the party and take cool photos, kind of cheesy, I know but it was the only thing I could think of.

I went out of the car to see Perrie who was shivering waiting for me with her hair straightened down in a vibrant tribal crop top with a small mini black skirt with a matching black leather jacket, also carrying a small present decorated with a mini cute bow.

"Perrie! You made it!" I said whilst getting out the car, shouting as the many One Direction fans kept screaming and pushing trying to get into the club. "Yes I did thank you so much for inviting me! What did you get for Zayn's birthday? Since it was late notice I got him a sketch pad, I know it's like a 5year olds present but I couldn't find him anything so…you know." She said getting slightly embarrassed.

"Ha, its okay, actually I totally forgot to get him a present, because I was kind of busy with the Harry stuff, but I had an idea, why don't I just be like a photographer for the party," It was such a stupid idea but Perrie looked amazed.

"Yes Mel you should totally do that! I think Zayn will be so happy!

After 15 minutes of pushing and shoving just to get into the door we saw Zayn sitting down talking to a bunch of people. When he saw me and smiled even bigger which I thought was impossible due to how big his smile already was.

"Mel! I'm so glad you could make it, so where's my present?" He said observing me to see if I had it in my hands. I told him about me being a photographer for the party and he thought it was such a good idea, but I didn't tell him that I forgot his present. When suddenly he saw Perrie and I introduced them to each other, Zayn couldn't keep his eyes off her, and Perrie kept making cute smiles. It was kind of awkward to be in the middle of them.

Then the DJ started playing the music and everybody got on the dance floor besides the birthday boy who would rather flirt with Perrie in the corner of the room. It was kind of hard to take pictures of everyone since they kept moving so much but as I was roaming around I had a reason to be looking around for Harry, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Then I saw the girls, Eleanor and Danielle with their friends having a drink and a bit of a laugh. We all greeted each other and I asked if they knew where Harry was, I had to tell him that I liked him but they said they saw him a couple minutes ago outside because he was on the phone. Perfect, I thought and as I made my way towards the door taking a deep breath in, I fell over the stairs. "Ouch!" I shouted only to see Harry going back inside when he realized that there were fans outside.

It took me almost an hour to get back into the party, why did the guys have so many fans? Then I realized one of my heels fell off and my hair was all messed up with a hole in my black laced skirt. But that couldn't stop me from going to Harry; I had to see him no matter how bad I looked. Then I found Louis, Liam and Niall with a bunch of guys chatting, I asked them where Harry was when Niall said, "Um…I think I saw him at the bar getting a drink,"

"Thanks guys," I said smiling as they looked at me with a confused face at my disastrous outfit,

"Going for a more rocky look then Mel?" Said Louis with his brow up but I didn't even say anything and just gave him a long-story-look and he understood.

It took me almost an hour or two to find the bar, yes, the club was that huge but also so many people came trying to talk to me and I didn't want to be rude and go so I just tried to make small conversation with them.

Later, when I finally found the bar there was no one there besides a man (bartender) who looked quite gay with his eyebrows all done and not a hair on his body besides his head of course plus his eyes never blinked. "Excuse me, but you don't happen to know where Harry Styles is, do you?" I asked

"Well, I will tell if you do me a favor." He replied, though, as much as I didn't want to do whatever it was going to be he was my last hope I was extremely tired, so I just nodded quite slowly.

"You see I haven't been getting any customers here that much and maybe they don't know I'm here, so could you wear these roller-skates and wear this cute spiny hat and tell everyone how great my bar is."

"Why do I have to wear the hat and roller-skates?" I said as I put it on me.

"Because he hat looks cute and roller-skates make you go faster, now shoo!" Before I could even argue back and ask where Harry was, he already pushed and I couldn't go back in case I fell. But fortunately I had ice skating lessons for 2 and a half years when I was kid but that was ages ago so I shouldn't be too over confident with myself.

An hour later, I saw Zayn and Perrie still talking each, flirting a lot! When suddenly I broke the romantic atmosphere by saying, "Hey guys do you know where Harry is?"

They both looked at my disastrous look with curious faces, "Long story." I said, "So do you know where he is?"

Suddenly their faces looked quite sympathetic and sad, "Mel, look dear…." Perrie began and Zayn continued saying, "I think Harry went outside now that the fans aren't there anymore, but Mel he was wit" But I interrupted him by thanking him and jetting off, I finally knew where Harry is but I heard Perrie and Zayn shout "Wait!" As much as I wanted I couldn't. Not now. Then Zayn's birthday rich chocolate birthday cake came and when I soon realized I was still wearing my roller-skates I fell flat face on the cake. Everyone gasped and there was that spiteful silence. I just tried to laugh it off even though I was crying a bit. My shoes were ruined, there was a hole in my skirt, my top was now covered with chocolate cake, so was my hair and face, nothing could be worse than this. Then I was wrong. Someone tripped over me and a gallon of water was spilt on me everywhere. People tried to help me but I just ignored them, I wanted to see Harry so bad. I had to. "Mel Adams you're a fighter, get up and keep going." That's what my dad always used to say to me and I'm going to keep listening to it and so I got up and went outside.

I tripped over the stairs, again, I felt a hard thump on my head that almost knocked me out and then there was blood dripping down rapidly from my lip and forehead. When all of a sudden I saw beautiful brown curls just around the corner. My face lit up like never before, Harry, I thought, definitely. Just before I was about to shout his name I saw something so unbearable yet so horrific at the same time.

I saw Harry's lips smacked onto another girl's and then they were tongue to tongue getting deeper and deeper and moaning with his hand on her wait getting lower and lower.

My heart sank to the bottom, tears came out so violently, my knees were at ease and I felt like I was falling down. So much had happened, my clothes were ripped and broken, blood was stained over my body, my hair had cake in it and I was shivering as I was soaked in water. Worst of all before I was about to confess my love to Harry….he was with another girl….before I knew it my eyes were shut and I collapsed on to the ground…

**woah! One heck of chapter then, kind of ? Well the next one has plenty more drama trust me! And it'll be quite emotional too,, sniff* I was thinking about putting Harry's p.o.v in it to see whats going on in harry's head but hey tell me if I should or not...**

**p.s my twitter name is **

** AnGee_n5**


End file.
